Various tracking systems can implement tracking devices such as Bluetooth® low energy (BLE) tracking devices to transmit signals to nearby user equipment. A tracking device can be removably attached to an item of interest to enable a user to locate the item by locating the tracking device. Additionally, a tracking device can be worn on a person or on a pet to locate the person or the pet by locating the tracking device. Generally, the tracking device can be paired to at least one user equipment such as a smartphone that enables a user to access a client application that can provide a location of the tracking device. Generally, the user equipment must be within the tracking device's communication range in order to receive signals from the tracking device. Accordingly, the user equipment generally cannot receive the tracking device's location information when it is located outside of the tracking device's communication range. Further, the tracking device can have limited compatibility such that it can only be used to transmit its location information to a paired user equipment. More particularly, the tracking device can only be used with user equipment having a specific client application installed thereon. Accordingly, locating the tracking device using only paired user equipment is limiting.